Leotards are commonly used for dancing and gymnastics. They can be made with varying designs, including no sleeves, as well as short and long sleeves.
Dancers and gymnasts may become overheated during long practice session and may wish to change to a shorter sleeve, or a sleeveless leotard. Additionally, a wearer may wish to change the visual appearance. However, it may be impractical to use several leotards, and even shorter sleeve leotard versions are typically completely closed around the torso area and may not offer adequate ventilation.
As such, considering the foregoing, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for novel and improved devices and methods for adaptable leotards with improved ventilation.